


Sunday Spies

by Animus_panthera



Series: Sunday Knights AU [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_panthera/pseuds/Animus_panthera
Summary: A spies AU featuring the characters from my regular D&D campaign, the Sunday Knights!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring (thus far) Veles as the Narrator and Only Person Who Really Knows What He’s Doing and Redbean and Rhona as The Newbies.

Babysitting.

That’s what this is. Babysitting. And it’s looking more and more like this isn’t just a diamond smuggling operation after all. Still, I suppose these two newbies aren’t completely useless. The woman is so conspicuous as to be unsuspicious – who would think a gigantic woman with a Scottish brogue is a spy? – and the man at the very least has a useful if confusing set of skills. I can’t quite comprehend why he is both a chef and an acrobat, and six other things, but I suppose one or the other of those things might come in handy. Eventually.

“Aye, I know a forger what might be willin’ to help us a touch.”

Fresh out of training and already she knows a forger. I am not certain whether or not to be surprised, but I school my face into a surprised expression regardless. Having known her for nearly two entire days now, I am beginning to think the Scot, like me, might have been a mercenary before she was a spy. She is perhaps a bit old to be new to the game, and seems to know a stunning variety of shady people. I’ll have to look up her records later.

“Name of Bec. We used to… Well, we traveled together, awhile.”

“And you can get in touch with this Bec in a hurry.” A nod. She pulls out a phone. It’s a different phone from the last 3 phones I saw her use. I’m impressed, but also not sure where precisely she’s keeping all of them.

The other newbie then chimes in. “Might it look a biiiiit suspicious if three people he doesn’t recognize have tickets he doesn’t remember sending? Dunn is going to be there in person, right? And they say he’s got quite the memory. He’ll probably notice.”

“Of course he’ll notice. That’s why I’m the only one going in with an invitation, as the distraction. You two will need to find another way in. What about you, do you know anyone who might be useful?”

A pause. “Weeeeell… What’s the band that’s playing again? It’s The Heralds, yes?”

“You know someone in the band?”

“I know Fina. You know, the band leader.” Ah.

“I assume you can play an instrument? Would she let you come in as a member of the band?” He’s blushing. He’s actually blushing, and looks embarrassed.

“Oh, well. No. Or rather, yes, but I’m not sure a recorder would quite… Blend in.”

“No, I think probably not.”

“Ah, well, and what kinda band is it, Red?” We both turn back to Oighrig, who is no longer holding a phone.

“This Bec will help us, then…?”

“Course. No problem. We can meet her in an hour.” She waves a hand as if this is obvious. “This is a fancy type party, yeh? A harp might not be so out a’ place?”

She plays the harp. Definitely wouldn’t have guessed that one.

“Oh, yes, definitely think Fina’s got a harpist.”

I sighed. “Well I suppose that’s settled then. Red, get in touch with this Fina and see if her harpist might want a nice, relaxing, paid day off.” An overly excited nod. He stands there for a moment looking like he’s about to say something else before taking off. I’m halfway surprised he doesn’t do a backflip on his way out. I turn back to Oighrig. “And I suppose you and I will go and meet this forger of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spies AU featuring the characters from my regular D&D campaign, the Sunday Knights!
> 
> In this chapter we meet Bec, the most charming of forgers, and Fina, the leader of the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In-game Oighrig is called Rhona by just about everyone but that doesn't make any sense in this AU, so I had to change it up a little. The name Oighrig is pronounced something like "iihr-rick," hence Bec's choice of affectionate nickname.

And so we leave to meet Oighrig’s forger. As with everything that’s happened thus far with these two, I’m not sure what to expect. “So, uh…” I start. No real point in beating around the bush, I guess. “You say you traveled with this forger?”

“Hm? Ah, yeah. I s’pose there’s really no harm in saying. Prob’ly says in my records, anyhow. We used t’work together.”

“As…?” If she tells me, it’ll save me the trouble of looking it up.

“Private bodyguards.” Well. Not so different from a mercenary, really. “Twin virtues, us – ‘ospitality and charm. There was me,” she points at herself with her thumb, “for if y’needed someone to look intimidatin’ behind ya, or Bec,” a vague gesture in the direction we’re walking, “if y’wanted someone ta blend in, like.” I tilt my head to look at her, and she makes eye contact for a moment, grinning expansively.

“Sounds like a good job. Why did you stop?”

“Hm. Lotsa reasons, I guess. Mostly, I thought Bec was startin’ to feel a wee bit restless. Though she’d never’ve said so ‘erself. It was a good gig, but not as free as she likes t’be. Running from herself, that one. So I moved on for her.” Huh.

When Bec answers the door, she, as it turns out, is the polar opposite of Oighrig. Where the Scot is huge and sort of soft, Bec is tiny and beautifully sharp-edged, like a shattered gemstone. She yanks open the door and the two of them grin at each other. “Ricky! My lovely Ricky, so nice to see you! How’s that new career going?” Her accent is vaguely American, but it’s hard to tell if it’s real or not.

“Well, it’s goin’,” Oighrig says, as we walk in. “Could be goin’ better, if y’could do us a little favor.”

“Yeah, you said. So, what’s the gig?”

“Y’know Dunn, aye?” We all sit down at the table.

Bec’s eyebrows waggle. “_Do_ I. First class scoundrel, that one. Thought I might still be in the bodyguarding game. Was a little disappointed, ha. Why…? You’re not after _him_, are you?” Her tone was all baudy suggestion at the start, but it’s turned firmly concerned by the end.

“Not exactly. We are planning on party-crashin’, though. Think you could whip us up an invitation?”

Bec’s eyebrows immediately shoot up practically to her hairline. “Why _Ricky_! You’re crashing a party like _that_ and you’re not bringing _me_?”

I can almost see what Bec is doing. Heart of gold, this one - at least where Oighrig is concerned. Something to remember. But Oighrig turns her down with a shake of her head.

“Nah. Y’wouldn’t want to party crash with us anyhow. We’re sort of plannin’ to get noticed.” Bec nods slowly, but somehow I suspect we’ll see her at this party anyways.

“Well, alright. Also,” Bec says, finally acknowledging me. “Who’s this?”

“Oh. Veles. He’s, ah, on trainin’ duty.” Bec snorts. I guess that’s fair – not sure anymore that Oighrig really _needs_ on-the-job training to do this.

“Technically,” I cut in, “you’re just providing assistance on my current assignment.”

“Sounds like training, big guy,” Bec opines. I give her my best blank stare. “Well anyways, if you can give me some pictures or something of one of the invites, I’ll get started.”

“I can do ya one better,” Oighrig interjects, pulling an invitation out of wherever it is she keeps things and handing it to Bec.

“Oooh,” coos Bec, grabbing the invite and smoothing a hand over the fine paper, “that makes things easy. Make yourselves at home. If all I need to do is change the name then I can have this ready in no time. What name did you want on it, big guy?”

“I… Where did you get that?” I’m starting to think I should have gone with Red instead. Oighrig really doesn’t need me helping her.

“Stole it,” Oighrig says as if it were obvious.

“Well yes, okay,” I concede, “but _when_?”

“Now,” she tells me with a waggle of her finger, “can’t go tellin’ you all of my secrets, eh? But no worries, that ‘un wasn’t plannin’ on going anyways. It won’t be missed.”

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Fine. Whatever. I suppose it doesn’t matter, if you didn’t get caught.” I turn back to Bec. “Just pick a name that will sound legitimate to the bouncers. Like Oighrig said, we’re planning on getting caught, so it hardly matters.”

Bec grins at me in a way that makes me wonder if I might regret giving her free reign. “Well, feel free to help yourselves to whatever happens to be in my kitchen. Shouldn’t take long,” she assures us, heading off into another room. Oighrig gets up and inspects the fridge and the cabinets before starting to boil a pot of water.

“Y’want some tea?” she asks, pulling out a pair of mugs as my phone buzzes softly in my pocket.

“Sure.” I pull the phone out – a text from Red. “Looks like Red needs me to meet with his band leader, for some reason. You seem to be doing just fine on your own, so can I leave you here and we’ll meet back up when you’ve got the invite?”

“Aye, no problem,” she nods, putting back one of the mugs she’d pulled out. 

\-- -- --

I have barely walked into the room – it is, at the very least, somewhere private, and I’m reasonably certain it’s probably not bugged – when the woman with Red speaks. “Canglong says you’re going after Dunn.” This must be Fina. She’s straightforward, but quiet, and inconspicuous in the same way that Oighrig is but going in the opposite direction. Where the Scot is huge and loud and can’t be missed, Fina is petite, with youthful looks. The kind of person you’d overlook if you didn’t have a reason not to.

“Hm,” I cast a glance at Red. So much for operational security. “Does he?”

“Yes. He also says you’re going to pay my harpist, which is nice. Even if you won’t, though, I’m going to help.” Well, that’s good, I guess.

“Okay. And you needed to meet with me because…?”

I glance at Red, who is fidgeting nervously. “She said she’d only do it if she met you first.”

“Canglong’s gotten me into a lot of messes over the years, so I just wanted to make sure this wasn’t just him,” she tells me, casting a long-suffering look in Red’s direction. “But I hate Dunn. I was sort of hoping to ruin his party somehow, so if I can help you ruin it that’s just perfect.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it. You just let us know what Oighrig should wear to blend in with your band and we’ll, uh, do what we can to ruin Dunn’s night.” Fina nods. This mission is getting more complicated by the minute. “While we’re here, I don’t suppose you’ve got a way for Red… er, Canglong to get into the party, do you?”

“Oh, that’s already handled!” Red assures me brightly. “Fina reminded me that I know the caterer too. The hard part was just convincing them to let me in as a waiter instead of a chef!” Well, I wasn’t wrong about his cooking being useful, I suppose.

“Perfect. That should just about be all the details handled. Red, I’ll text you when Oighrig’s got the invite and we’ll meet up for one last brief. And Ms. Fina, we’ll see you tomorrow.” I hold out a hand to shake hers. She looks a little surprised but gives it a gentle shake, and I go to find somewhere with a little peace and quiet to collect my thoughts for a moment.


End file.
